Tears Of a woman
by Zhechii
Summary: Just One shot Cobra - Lucy. Mind R n R?


**Disclaimer : I own Nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Tears of a Woman<strong>

**Rating : K+**

**Cobra / Lucy**

**Romance**

* * *

><p>Cobra menatap ke arah seorang gadis muda bersurai emas terduduk diam bersandar di pohon oak yang besar dan terlihat telah berusia lama. " Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, pirang?"<p>

Lucy sangat hafal dengan nada suara itu bahkan ia sangat mengenali siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Gadis bersurai emas itu menekan bibirnya untuk terkunci rapat dan kepalanya terus menunduk berasa enggan untuk menatap wajah pemilik suara yang tengah menyapanya.

Melihat gadis itu tidak membalas pertanyaannnya, itu membuat Cobra sedikit jengkel. "Jawab aku, pirang."

Sunyi.

"Sialan kau, pirang!" Cobra menarik kerah baju gadis pirang itu dengan kasar, membuat gadis itu mengernyit keras. _Poison dragon slayer _terbeku sesaat ketika pendengarannya yang tajam menangkap suara isakan tangis dari jeritan Lucy. "Pirang...?" Cobra melepaskan kerah baju penyihir Fairy Tail dan manik hitamnya mengamati Lucy kembali pada posisinya seperti semula.

Lucy kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Cobra berjongkok, kepalanya diturunkannya ke bawah untuk bertemu dengan tatapan Lucy. Tetapi semakin Cobra menundukkan kepalanya maka penyihir arwah suci bintang itu pun melakukan hal yang sama. Lucy mulai risih dengan Cobra, ia berharap musuhnya itu pergi jauh meninggalkannya. Geram Cobra disela-sela giginya yang bergemeletuk di dalam mulutnya. _Poison dragon slayer _bersiap membentak gadis pirang itu.

Sesaat kemudian Cobra mengurung niatnya – sampai manik hitamnya melihat sebuah tanda memar di pergelangan kaki Lucy.

Cobra ternganga pada bulatan ungu membengkak menghiasi pergelangan kaki Lucy, kemudian _Poison dragon slayer_ itu menatap Lucy. "Pirang, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Lucy menggigit bibirnya. Rasa nyeri di pergelangan kakinya begitu menyiksa dirinya. Seharusnya saat itu, dirinya tidak harus terlalu antusias dalam misi dan bayaran tinggi dari misi. Berterima kasih kepada batu, dia tersandung dan pergelangan kakinya terkilir keras. Dan yang terburuknya lagi, Cobra lah yang pertama kali menemukannya bukan sahabat – sahabatnya maupun penduduk kota.

"Pirang," Cobra berdesis pelan. "Jawab aku."

"K-kakiku keseleo..." Gumam Lucy dengan sedih. Air mata mulai meluncur ke bawah pipinya. "S...sakit..."

Cobra berkedip bengong dengan pernyataan gadis pirang itu. " Kau ...pergelangan kakimu terkilir...?"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Lucy menganggukkan kepalanya. Sebuah erangan keras dihembuskan dari mulut Cobra. "Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

"Aku tersandung..."

Sebuah tertawa devil terdengar dari Cobra, mematahkan perasaan Lucy sedikit. " Bagaimana kau bisa seceroboh itu sehingga membiarkan sebuah bulatan ungu besar tertempel di pergelangan kakimu?"

Tubuh Lucy bergetar. Bibir pinknya begemetar dalam kesedihan. Lucy menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam berlindung di balik pelukan lututnya. "Mungkin aku memang terlahir dengan sifat ceroboh..." Lucy menangis pelan, tetapi Cobra dapat mendengar jelas tangisan perih yang keluar dari mulut penyihir bintang itu. _Poison dragon slayer_ kembali menarik napas lelah. Tanpa ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, Cobra berdiri dan menarik langkahnya.

"Eh? Apa kau akan meninggalkan diriku membiarkan aku sendirian menahan perihnya luka ini?"

"Itu bukan urusanku."

"Setidaknya kau bisa membantuku untuk berdiri."

"Aku tidak punya kewajiban menolong musuhku. Bye, Pirang."

Mengetahui bahwa Cobra telah pergi jauh ; meninggalkannya dalam keadaan menyedihkan, itu meluluhlantakkan perasaannya. Lucy merasa bahwa perasaannya telah hancur. Kulitnya terasa dingin seakan ia berada di tumpukan batu es yang keras. Ia tahu bahwa tidak seharusnya ia mengharapkan bantuan dari Cobra. Pemuda itu adalah musuh besar Fairy tail dan berniat memusnahkan semua sahabatnya bahkan dirinya. Tidak mungkin ia mempunyai perasaan peduli terhadap orang lain terlebih lagi orang yang lemah dan terluka seperti dirinya. Lucy mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri. Ia tidak mungkin tinggal di tempat itu untuk lebih lama, menantikan sebuah bantuan yang tidak diketahui bakal muncul. Semua sahabatnya pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya, ia tidak menginginkan sahabatnya menjadi cemas karenanya. Perlahan dan menahan rasa nyeri tengah menyerang pergelangan kakinya, ia berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan batang pohon oak.

Tak harus menghabiskan beberapa menit, ia kembali rubuh. Luka memar di pergelangan kakinya membuat Lucy kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dengan rasa nyeri dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

Sebelum Lucy terus menerus bergumam dan menangis lagi, Ia mendengar sebuah langkah kaki yang mendekat. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Terkejut mungkin adalah kata yang tepat buatnya ketika bulatan mata coklatnya menangkap sosok Cobra duduk jongkok di hadapannya, punggung lebar Cobra menghadap ke arahnya dan tangan si _Poison dragon slayer_ di saku celananya.

"Come on," Cobra berkata dengan nada jengkel. " Naiklah ke punggungku, Pirang."

Si penyihir pirang itu hanya berkedip bengong. " Bukannya tadi kau mengatakan bahwa _kau tidak akan menolong musuhmu_?"

Cobra dapat merasakan aura panas bergerak cepat menuju mukanya dan kedua kakinya mulai terasa mati rasa. " Berisik! Lekas naik ke punggungku, pirang!

Mendengar nada suara Cobra yang tinggi, Lucy bergegas memposisikan dirinya di punggung lebar si _Poison dragon slayer_ dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Cobra.

Cobra mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku celananya dan begerak pelan menarik kaki Lucy sampai kedua kaki musuhnya itu menggapai pinggangnya. Dalam satu tarikan napas tajam, si rambut merah berdiri. Lucy berada di punggungnya, sedikit terpaku dengan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini?

"Pirang..."

Suara serak basah Cobra mengejutkan Lucy, ia dibuat gugup. "A-apa?"

"Kau berat."

"Apa katamu?! Maaf saja, ya, kalau aku berat dan berhentilah memanggil pirang! Aku mempunyai nama, tahu?!" Sentak Lucy sembari menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan sedikit marah.

"Oi, berhenti bergerak atau aku akan menjatuhkanmu."

"Maaf..."

"Cih!"

Lucy tidak menyangka bahwa Cobra akan berubah pikiran untuk membantunya. Seandainya si _Poison dragon slayer_ juga mau merubah jalan pikirnya selama ini dan mau berjalan di cahaya kebenaran, Lucy berpikir mungkin suatu saat ia dan Cobra bisa menjadi seorang sahabat seperti saat Gajeel dan Juvia keluar dari guild Phantom dan bergabung dengan Fairy Tail. Ia percaya bahwa sebenarnya Cobra bukanlah pemuda yang berhati keji seperti yang hangat dibicarakan oleh semua orang. Lucy beranggapan bahwa Cobra hanya kesepian atau korban dari masa lalu yang kelam sehingga membuatnya tidak ingin diremehkan oleh orang ataupun kembali ke jurang kesepian. Sebuah senyuman lembut melengkung di bibir pink Lucy. Gadis pirang itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya lebih erat, mengistirahatkan dagunya di bahu Cobra. "Terima kasih..."

"... ... ..." Cobra tidak membalas ucapan sahabat dekat musuh besarnya, Salamander. Ia hanya terdiam dan fokus ke depan, berjalan menelusuri jalan sembari menggendong Lucy.

Rasa lelah dan kantuk mulai menghantui Lucy hingga membuatnya tertidur di bahu Cobra karena ia tidak kuat lagi untuk membuka matanya. Cobra mengetahui bahwa gadis pirang yang ada di punggungnya tengah tertidur di bahunya sebab ia merasa bahunya berat sebelah. Si rambut merah menghela napas kemudian tanpa disadari olehnya, sebuah senyuman hangat tertarik pelan melengkung dari bibir Cobra.

"_Lain kali kau harus berhati – hati, pirang."_

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maaf Ya jika Cobra dan Lucy terkesan OC. Terima kasih telah membacanya.<strong>_

_**Sampai jumpa di cerita one – shot Lucy X ? or Erza X Jellal.**_

_**Bye...Bye...**_


End file.
